


Growing Pains

by Techgirl



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, Family, Family Issues, First Time, Horny Teenagers, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22750936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Techgirl/pseuds/Techgirl
Summary: Brian and Justin meet at a school dance. When Justin's parents kick him out Brian makes sure he's taken care of.
Relationships: Brian Kinney/Justin Taylor (Queer as Folk)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 44





	Growing Pains

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by Kinwad.

Justin trudged around the school building in an attempt to blow off steam between classes. He was upset and on the verge of crying, but he refused to let the tears fall. He was _not_ some little faggot. Stomping his feet in anger, he didn’t notice he’d ventured onto the football field until someone shoved him in the back. He stumbled forward. “What the fuck?”

“You almost got hit in the head by a ball.” Brian gave him a quick smile. “I saved you from a gruesome death.”

“You shouldn’t have bothered.” He set off again, closer to the fence this time and hopefully out of reach of stray balls. It took almost ten minutes before he realized Brian had talked to him. It was the ninth time in less than a month since they’d first ran into each other at the school dance.

He sat down on a bench and forced his parents out of his head for the rest of the lunch break. Being sad for so long was tiring. Digging in his backpack for a sandwich, he took a bite and redirected his thoughts to Brian. Brian Kinney. The love of his life. Was it weird to be fourteen and already sure who he was going to spend the rest of his life with? He shrugged. Not much he could do about it now. It had already happened.

Brian was almost a whole year older, but to Justin, they seemed equally mature. In fact, he might even be more mature than Brian, at least when Michael Novotny was around. He brought out a different side of Brian—childish, but sweet and corny.

They’d met outside the school gym where the dance was held. Brian had gone out to smoke, and Justin was trying to get away from a group of girls who had their minds set on dancing with him. He liked to dance, but they drove him insane when they pointed at him, giggling and whispering. Although he wasn’t into smoking, he walked up to Brian and asked him for a cigarette.

“No.”

“Why?”

“You’re too young.”

“I’m fourteen.”

“Like I said, you’re too young.”

“Please.”

Brian held out his cigarette and Justin closed his lips around the tube. He inhaled deeply, his eyes watering as he fought the urge to cough.

Brian reclaimed the smoke and took a drag. “Why aren’t you inside, dancing the night away?”

“They’re too annoying to be around for an entire evening.”

“Who?”

“The girls. Well, not all of them. Daphne is cool.”

“Is she your girlfriend?” Brian turned the cigarette toward Justin again but he waved it away.

“I’m gay. You won’t tell anyone, will you? I’m not sure I want everyone to know.”

“Your secret’s safe with me. Come on, let’s go back inside and fight off the horde of girls together.” 

Justin could see why they would be crazy about Brian. He was tall and skinny, but he had visible muscles on his arms, and he was pretty sure his chest was rock-hard.

They started walking at the same time and bumped into each other. Justin almost got knocked over by the impact but was caught by Brian. They stood still for a moment and inhaled each other’s scent before they parted and went inside again.

Brian led him to a dark corner and sat down on top of a table. He motioned for Justin to join him, and they stayed there for an hour, watching the others dance. Brian sneaked away for a minute and brought two sodas back. Justin wanted to make his last the rest of the night so he could take the cup home with him. They didn’t talk much but their knees touched all the time until Michael found them and dragged Brian away. Justin wondered if this was as happy as he’d ever get. He couldn’t imagine his life being more interesting and perfect.

He was brought back to the present when Brian flopped down next to him on the bench and demanded to know what was wrong.

“He kicked me out!” Justin buried his head in his arms. “He fucking kicked me out!”

“I heard you the first time.”

“But you don’t understand! I have nowhere to live. I might as well die.”

“Drama princess much?”

“Shut up!” Justin laughed. Brian was right. “What do you suggest I do?”

“What I did. Hell, what I still do whenever my dad comes home drunk looking for a punching bag. Stay with Debbie for the night.”

“Who’s that?”

“Michael’s mom. She works at the diner at Liberty Avenue. Have you ever been there?”

“No.”

“Let’s go.” Brian stood and pulled him up.

“Now? But we have class in five minutes.”

“No, we don’t. Well, we do but we won’t show up.” Walking to the bus stop, he went through his pockets and found money for his ticket. He offered money to Justin, but he had his own bus pass. 

“Thanks for coming with me.” Justin grazed his thumb over Brian’s knuckle and smiled when Brian caught it between his fingers while staring out the window.

\----------

“Ma.”

“Brian!”

Justin stared at the red-haired woman wearing a t-shirt with a gay-friendly message. She bounded over and gave Brian a bear hug.

“Deb, meet Justin.”

“Well, hello there. Aren’t you the prettiest thing I’ve seen all day!” She escorted them to an empty booth by the window. “And with a great bubble butt, too,” she added and left to deal with a disgruntled customer. 

Justin glared at a snickering Brian who said, “She’s a bit much, but she knows a nice ass when she sees one.”

Deb returned minutes later, pen and notepad in hand. “So, what can I get you boys?”

“Nothing for me.” Justin’s stomach growled, but he had to save what little money he had.

“You have to eat something.” Deb placed the menu closer to him.

“He got thrown out by his parents for being gay, Deb.”

“Brian, you said you wouldn’t tell!”

“What? You were.”

Deb plopped down next to Brian, reached out and swept Justin’s hair from his face. “Are you okay?”

Justin swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded, his eyes glued to the menu.

“Two burgers, Coke and extra fries!” she shouted toward the kitchen. “You’re staying at my place tonight, and tomorrow I’ll go with you to talk to your mom. And you,” she pointed at Brian, “you’re a fucking sweetheart for bringing him here.” She planted a kiss on his cheek and got up to take care of her other customers.

Justin felt a bit overwhelmed but tried to hide it, not wanting Brian to think he didn’t like her. “I don’t know where she lives.”

“I’ll go with you after school. I hang out with Mikey most nights anyway.”

“I don’t have money to pay for the food.”

“She knows.”

\----------

“Where did you disappear to?” Michael demanded. “Christ, I’m so hungry!” He emptied his bag on the lawn outside of the school, hunting for a snack. 

“Something came up.”

“What?”

“I had to take care of something.”

Michael rolled his eyes. “What?”

“You know that kid, Justin Taylor?”

“The one you keep talking to every chance you get?”

“I do not!”

“Sure you do. Just last week you talked about some movie he liked.”

Brian had spent five minutes listening to why _Yellow Submarine_ was the best movie ever made. Halfway into the monologue, he’d drifted off, thinking how Justin’s red lips would feel against various parts of his body.

“Whatever, Mikey.” He stood up and checked his watch. He’d been waiting for Justin who had insisted on going back for an apparently exciting art class. 

“No, don’t go.” Michael got himself together, determined not to once again annoy Brian to the point where he wouldn’t talk to him for days. “What about Justin?”

“Never mind.”

“I really want to know.”

“He told his parents he’s gay and they threw him out.”

“Fuck! But I don’t understand what it has to do with you missing classes all afternoon.”

“I took him to Deb.”

“Good idea. Ma just loves orphan gay kids.”

“She decided to take him in for the night and talk to his mom tomorrow.”

“What do you mean take him in? In where?”

“Where do you think?”

\----------

It took an hour before Michael gave up pretending and admitted defeat. The kid was fucking adorable and even though Brian paid him a bit too much interest, Justin didn’t actually do anything to make himself interesting.

Justin chatted with Vic and Debbie about how crazy his parents were, and he kicked Brian’s legs when he made fun of him for looking so young.

“How long will you stay here?” Michael asked.

“I don’t know. Your mom said I could stay until my mom gets her head back in place and tells my dad he should suck it up and be proud of me. I think it’s safe to say that’ll never happen. Don’t worry, though. I won’t be here forever. I can stay at Daphne’s house or maybe find a job in New York and move there.”

“New York!” Debbie screeched. “You’re a child for Christ’s sake. No kid in this family will move to New York.”

“Calm down, Ma. He’s just queening out.” Brian ruffled Justin’s hair and they stared at each other until Michael thumped his shin. “What?”

“I have the new Captain Astro. Wanna read it?”

“Sure.” Brian got up and turned to Justin. “Later.”

“Later.”

Debbie showed Justin the sofa she’d turned into a bed and hugged him repeatedly. “Everything will be fine once we’ve talked to your mother. I hope you can get some sleep. I’ll make sure to tell the boys upstairs to keep it down and turn off the lights at 10.”

“Will Brian sleep here, too?”

Debbie nodded and handed him another blanket.

Justin’s brain was about to explode from the thought of spending the night with Brian even if they weren’t in the same room or even on the same floor. He heard whispering noises from upstairs and wanted to join them so badly, but he had a feeling Michael wanted Brian to himself. Besides, he didn’t know who Captain Astro was. A creaking from the stairs made him sit up, and he saw the shadow of a long, lean body tiptoeing over to him.

“Hey.” Brian fiddled with the hem of his t-shirt.

“Wanna sit?” Justin moved his legs to give him room on the bed.

“Yeah, whatever. Why aren’t you asleep?”

“Why aren’t you?”

“Fuck if I know.” Brian put his feet under the cover and flinched when they touched Justin’s. “You’re freezing.” He tucked a blanket tightly around their legs. “Deb’s great, isn’t she?”

“Uh-huh. Did she talk to your mom, too?”

“Nah, she’s a lost cause.”

“That’s too bad.”

“It’s not like I care,” he murmured and took Justin’s hand in his and played with it.

“Is Michael sleeping?”

“Yeah.”

“Want to stay here?” Justin held his breath. Why had he asked that? What if Brian said no? God, he was stupid.

“Not sure how Deb would feel about us sleeping together.” Or Mikey, Brian thought. He pulled off his t-shirt and threw it on the floor. “Doesn’t mean I have to go back right away, though.”

Justin rested against Brian just for a second before he sat back up again.

“Come here,” Brian whispered and bent down to kiss his lips.

Justin held perfectly still, hoping Brian would kiss him again. When he didn’t, he fell back against the pillow. “I’m sorry.” He glanced at Brian who was staring straight ahead and seemed to have lost interest in him.

“What the hell are you sorry for?”

“I don’t know. It was my first kiss. Maybe I did something wrong?”

“You didn’t.”

Justin’s smile beamed in the dark.

“Wanna try it again?”

“Yes!”

“Lie down.”

Justin shuddered at the seductive voice. Flat on his back with his arms at his sides, he waited for Brian’s next move.

Brian covered Justin’s body with his own. He stroked the bangs from Justin’s forehead and kissed it lightly before moving to his mouth. Justin’s sigh sent shivers down his spine. He broke off the kiss, panting heavily. “Want me to stop?”

“No!” Justin bit his lip. “I’ve never done anything like this before.”

“What makes you think I have?” Brian pushed the cover aside so their naked chests touched. He kissed him again.

“You haven’t? I thought you had. You seem so confidant and all, but I guess—”

“Would you stop talking so I can kiss you without the risk of having my tongue bitten off?”

Justin put his hands on Brian’s shoulders and held him tight. He loved the weight of Brian pressing him into the mattress. He crossed his legs around Brian’s back, forcing them even closer together.

“God, you’re hot,” Brian growled. He wished he could get rid of their pants but knew it was a bad idea. In this house with its paper-thin walls, Debbie never missed anything.

“Brian, are you down there?” Michael’s not-so-quiet upset whisper from the top of the stairs made them fly apart.

“Shit,” Brian mumbled and pressed his lips against Justin’s one last time before getting up.

“Brian, what are you doing?” Michael called.

“I had a late night snack.”

\----------

Vic made breakfast the next morning and sat down with his newspaper. Halfway through, he heard sounds upstairs.

“What are you doing up?” Debbie rushed down the last step. “Are you sick?”

“Calm down, Sis. I made waffles.”

Deb exhaled when she saw the chaos in the kitchen. She smacked his neck on her way to the coffeemaker.

“Ouch!”

“That’s for almost giving me a heart attack. Boys! Get your asses down here!” She stayed by the stairs until Brian and Michael joined them. “Justin! Time to wake up.”

“He’s in the shower,” Vic said.

“Already?”

“He didn’t want to create a line.”

“He’s such a sweetheart that one.” Deb dabbed at her eyes. “I’m sure his mom is a lovely lady and will realize she’s made a mistake for letting her husband throw him out.”

“Not all mothers are like you,” Brian said and ducked his head, focusing on his plate.

Vic nodded. “He’s right, you know. She might not be willing to listen to you.”

“Aren’t you two positive today!”

“I’m always positive,” Vic said, earning him another slap.

“How’d you sleep, honey?” Deb asked when Justin came bouncing down the stairs.

“Fine, thanks.” He glanced at Brian who acted like he didn’t notice him.

Deb pointed at Michael and Brian. “If you two are going to shower, I suggest you get started.” She shook her head when they tried to get the other to go first. “Whoever isn’t going will help with the dishes.”

Both boys raced up the stairs, elbowing each other to get to the top first.

Justin finished eating and began to clear the table.

“You don’t have to do that!” Deb tried stopping him.

“I don’t mind. You let me stay her. It’s the least I can do.”

“I get off work at 4. Can you meet me at the diner so we can talk to your mom and get this whole mess cleared up?”

“Sure.” Justin wanted to tell her it was a waste of time, but deep down he hoped she was right, that his parents loved him so much they’d realize it didn’t matter if he was straight or not.

\----------

Brian continued to avoid Justin and once their bus arrived, he motioned for Michael to take a seat in the back.

“What’s wrong with you?” Michael couldn’t help but notice their seats were far away from Justin. “We could at least sit with him.”

“No, we can’t.”

Michael had the annoying feeling in his stomach that he’d missed something important but knew there was no point in asking him now. Maybe Justin had tried coming on to him or something and pissed him off?

Justin jumped off the bus and hurried over to Daphne. He told her everything that had occurred in the last 24 hours and watched her eyes grow huge when he described their make-out session. 

“That’s amazing, Justin! I’m so happy for you. Here he comes.” She turned away to give them some privacy but spun around when Brian brushed right past them. “Did he really kiss you? Are you sure you didn’t dream it up?”

“Of course I’m sure!” Justin pulled himself together. He wouldn’t let Brian ruin the memories of the night before.

“Justin.”

Justin’s head snapped up when Brian walked over to them.

“Don’t expect too much from your mom. Deb will have your back no matter what happens.” Brian gave a quick nod to Daphne and strode away.

\----------

While Justin packed his belongings, Debbie paced up and down the street, muttering about homophobic assholes and women who needed to stand up against their husbands. How anyone could throw that nice young boy out of their home was beyond her.

Carrying a huge bag, Justin ran out the door with tears in his eyes. “Thanks for trying. It was really nice of you.”

“Let’s go home and have some dinner, honey. I’m making my famous tuna casserole. It’s Brian’s favorite.”

“I can’t stay with you.”

“Of course you can!” She wasn’t going to take no for an answer and walked away while still talking, leaving him no choice but to follow her.

Vic patted Justin’s back when they entered the house and asked him to set the table for five.

“Is Brian staying the night again?”

“He sure is!” Debbie loved it when she had all her boys under her roof.

Half an hour later, Michael and Brian barreled into the kitchen. “We’re starving!” Michael opened the cabinets, searching for anything to help them survive until the food was on the table.

“Hold it!” Her voice boomed around the kitchen. “Drop the cookies! Dinner’s ready. Brian, go and get Justin.”

He walked into the living room. “Hey, it’s time to eat.”

Justin nodded without looking up at him. “I’ll be there.” He wiped his nose and rummaged through his possessions strewn on the floor. “I’m not welcome in their house as long as I’m a homosexual.”

“Fuck!” Brian stormed outside and shrugged Michael off when he tried to stop him. 

“What’s his problem?” Deb asked.

Michael shook his head. “I don’t know. He’s been acting strange all day. Can we please eat?”

Justin slipped out the back door and sidled up to Brian. “Are you mad that I’m here?”

“No, of course not.” Brian lit a cigarette and drew him close. “You shouldn’t have to keep your things in a fucking bag and sleep on a sofa just because you’re gay.” He let him take a drag, then put it out with his shoe. His lips found Justin’s and he kissed him deeply.

Justin’s fingers skirted under the hem of Brian’s shirt and caressed the smooth skin. His thumb dipped into his navel, then traveled to the waist of his pants.

“Justin,” Brian breathed. He took Justin’s hand and moved it farther down. They both gasped when it touched his dick.

Justin gripped the length and held still when Brian’s hips moved forward, making it rub against his palm.

“I’m fucking horny.” Brian gave a little laugh. “It feels amazing.”

“We need to stop.” Justin took a step back, his cheeks flushed and his own dick straining in his pants.

“No, we don’t.” Brian tried getting the hand back where it belonged.

“I’m pretty sure I saw Vic’s face in the window.”

“Shit!” Brian straightened his clothes and rearranged his cock so it wouldn’t be too obvious how hard he was.

Justin giggled and did the same. “That was really hot.” With Brian’s arm around his shoulder, they strolled into the house.

“Did you two get lost in my backyard?”

“We just talked about my parents.” Justin noticed that at least two out of the three believed him.

When Michael and Brian disappeared up the stairs, Justin started his homework. His thoughts wandered to his parents, to Brian, and back to the book he was reading. He didn’t notice Vic until he sat down next to him.

“What are you reading?”

“ _The Great Gatsby_. I have to write an essay on yearning.”

“So Brian was helping you with your homework in the back earlier?” Vic laughed at Justin’s nervous look. “Don’t worry. I won’t tell. Here, take these.” He gave him a handful of condoms.

“We haven’t . . . We weren’t . . .”

“You will. If not with Brian, then with someone else. And when you do, make sure you’re using one even if you both think you’re healthy. You don’t want to find out you were wrong.”

“Thank you.”

Vic started to get up but Justin put a hand on his arm. “Does it hurt?”

“Pain is a part of it, but you’ll learn to love it, even yearn for it.” He smiled. “You can quote me on that if you want. But if you’re not ready, don’t let him talk you into something you don’t want.”

“He hasn’t! He’s been really great. It’s just, I haven’t done anything and I don’t know how to.”

“From what I know, Brian hasn’t done much either.”

“I know, he told me. What if I screw up?”

“You will screw up, but you’ll figure it out one way or another. Just remember, sex is messy, and it’s human, but don’t let that throw you off.”

Justin chewed the tip of his thumb and hesitated before asking Vic if he was sick.

“Yeah.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. I’m fine most of the time. It was different back then, you know. No one knew about HIV and how important it was to use protection. We just fucked and had the time of our lives.”

\----------

When he exited the bathroom, Justin heard the music from _Dirty Dancing_ blaring from Michael’s room. He paused then walked down to the living room and tried to get comfortable on the sofa. He took out his sketchpad and started to draw. Before long, the whole page was filled with sketches of his make-out session with Brian.

“You’re fucking talented.”

Justin dropped his pencil when Brian appeared. “Where did you come from?”

“Upstairs.” Brian sat next to him. “Can I see?”

“If you want to.”

Brian paged through drawings of Justin’s parents and his sister. He stopped when he saw one of a guy sitting naked on a chair.

“Who’s that?”

“Chris Hobbs.”

“Never noticed he was that hot before.”

Justin shrugged. “He’s nothing special.”

Brian pointed at a picture of Debbie and Michael. “You’ve captured them perfectly.”

“How long do you think she’ll let me stay here?”

“The rest of your life.”

“Really?”

“Listen, Justin.” Brian dropped the sketchpad and turned to him. “Are you listening?”

“Yes.”

“You can relax. She won’t make you leave, and she won’t stop treating you like her son, even if you fuck up. Just respect her and be nice to Vic and you’ll be fine.”

“It just feels so wrong to live here without paying. Maybe I should try and find a job?”

“She’s not expecting you to pay anything, but she’ll be happy if you help out around the house.”

Justin promised himself to help as much as possible. “I miss my family,” he whispered.

“It’s only been two days.

“It’s stupid, I know.” He said between sniffles.

“Are you crying?”

“No.” Justin fought back the tears that had been threatening and kissed Brian’s throat. He licked and sucked the flesh, then kissed it again while his hands traveled under his t-shirt and over his stomach, up to his nipples.

Brian stretched out on the makeshift bed and pulled Justin over him. “Don’t stop.” He arched his back when Justin ran his tongue down his chest to the waist of his pants. “Go on.”

Justin hesitated, then pulled Brian’s pants down the tiniest bit and licked a wet trail above his pubic hair.

Brian grabbed Justin and flipped them over so he ended up on top. He sank down over his mouth and stabbed his tongue inside, mimicking his movements with his hips, grinding their cocks together.

“God!” Justin moaned. A very loud moan.

“You have to be quiet,” Brian whispered and sped up. 

Justin trembled and hung onto Brian as his orgasm surged through him. He yelped when Brian gripped his hair and came too.

“Oops, sorry about the hair.”

“Don’t worry about it.” Justin kept kissing him. “I want more.” He hooked his legs around Brian and arched up against him.

“Want me to fuck you?”

“Not with everyone upstairs.”

Brian rolled in his lips. “But you want me to?”

Justin nodded. “Do you want to? You know, with me?”

“Yeah.” Brian pushed off Justin. “I’ll get something to clean up the mess we made.”

“Can you stay for awhile?” Justin asked while they stripped out of their soaked underwear. He knew he sounded like a kid and winced. “I mean you don’t have to. I just like having you here. I don’t mind sleeping alone.”

“Shut up.” Brian fell down next to him and in seconds they were both asleep with their limbs entwined.

Justin’s eyes flew open when he heard sounds coming from Deb’s room. “Brian, wake up.”

“No.” Brian moved even closer to him and buried his face in the crook of his neck.

“Now! It’s morning and Deb’s up already.”

Brian pulled on his clothes in seconds and told Justin to do the same. They made sure to sit on different sides of the bed when Debbie came down with her wig tucked under her arm and her robe tied around her waist.

“Good morning, Deb.” Brian thumbed through the comic he was holding.

“What are you two up to?”

“He’s modeling for an assignment I have for art class that’s due today.” Justin held up his sketchpad with one of the drawings he’d made of Brian the night before.

“That’s good that you’re taking school seriously.” She wandered into the kitchen and began to set the table.

“Good thinking,” Brian mumbled to Justin before he ran up the stairs to shower. 

Justin folded the sheet and cover and turned his bed into a sofa again. His skin smelled like Brian and he contemplated not showering, but he remembered they hadn’t washed off the night before and wrinkled his nose. He was hunting through his bag for new clothes when Vic came up to him.

“Slept good?”

“Yeah. You?”

“Not bad. Did he get up before Sis saw him?”

Justin blinked. “How did you know?”

“I came down for a glass of milk in the middle of the night. You looked hot together.”

“Um, were we sleeping?”

Vic grinned. “I’m not that perverted. You were cuddled up against each other. So, how was it?”

“Amazing. But we didn’t . . . you know.”

“There’s more to sex than fucking.” Vic sat down on the sofa and Justin headed for the shower as Brian came back down.

Brian touched Justin’s hand when they passed each other on the stairs, and they shared a smile.

Justin locked the door to the bathroom, too tired to hold back the tears. So much was going on at the same time. He didn’t know how to handle it. His parents had kicked him out, he was living with strangers, and he had just spent the night with Brian Kinney.  
He stepped into the shower and washed away the tears along with the evidence of the previous night’s events. 

“I thought you’d left,” Michael said, pleased to see his best friend in the kitchen.

“Obviously, I didn’t.” Brian poured himself another cup of coffee and ignored Deb’s comment about being an addict. 

With his school bag slung over his shoulder, Justin grabbed a waffle and ran out the door without saying goodbye.

Always curious, Michael asked, “Where’s he going?”

Brian shook his head. “How should I know?”

Panting from the run, Justin sat on the bus and gazed out the window. He didn’t know why, but he was certain he’d suffocate if he’d stayed in the house a minute longer. He hoped Daphne would be at school early so they’d have time to talk before their first class.

When they got together, he told her everything and listened to the advice she was trying to give him. But they both realized she had no idea how to help and she ended up hugging him. “I’m sorry. I just don’t know what to say. It’s all so new to me, too.”

“Can I stay with you tonight?”

“Of course! We can talk and watch bad movies.”

“And write the essay on yearning.”

“I’m almost done with it. What about you?”

“Just one page left.”

“Great! But don’t you want to spend the night with Brian again?”

“Of course I do! But it gets kind of intense and overwhelming, you know?”

“You need a break from the hotness. I get that.”

“I feel like I can’t breathe. Everything is so fucking confusing and my parents threw me out and I miss them.” He stopped before he went off on another rant and picked up his books. “Give me a second.” He had spotted Brian by his locker and walked up to him. “I’m staying with Daphne tonight.”

“So?”

“Thought you’d want to know.”

“Why the fuck would I?”

\----------

Justin dropped his books on the living room table and flung himself on the sofa.

“Get that bubble butt of yours in here!”

He strolled over to the kitchen, glancing at his ass when he passed the mirror. “Want some help with anything, Deb?”

“No, sweetie. We missed you last night.”

“I just needed some time with my friend Daphne. You know, to pretend like nothing has changed.”

“Understandable. Let me know the next time, would you? I was worried sick.”

“I told Brian.”

“You did? Well, he’s not much of a talker that one. Got a heart of gold, though. Did you see your parents?”

“No, I don’t think I’m ready for another round of humiliation just yet.”

“They’ll come around. At least your mom will. No mother can let go of her son, no matter if he likes dick or not.”

Justin laughed and began chopping vegetables. He thought about what Daphne had suggested that morning, that maybe he should try and take control over the situation instead of letting everyone else set the rules for him. Deciding to start right away, he managed to go through dinner without paying Brian any attention. Instead he listened to Michael fantasizing about owning his own comic book store when he grew up.

“It’s great that you’re aiming high, honey!” Debbie said. “I’m sure you’ll be able to if you set your mind to it.” 

Justin made it an early evening and was drifting off when Brian tiptoed over to his bed. “What do you want?”

“Move over.”

“No.”

“Why the fuck not?” 

“Because you act like you care, being really sweet and nice to me but then all of a sudden you treat me like crap and I can’t figure out why.”

“We’re not a couple.”

Justin stayed silent and unmoving.

“We’re just fooling around,” Brian said. “It’s nothing serious or anything.”

“Good to know.”

Brian waited for a minute to see if he’d let him into the bed. When that didn’t happen, he stomped back up the stairs, not bothering to be quiet.

\----------

“Hey,” Justin nodded at Chris Hobbs as he passed him in the hallway.

Chris slammed his locker shut. "Did you ace the English test?"

“Yep.”

“Smartass.” Chris grinned at him. “What’s the next class?”

“Art.”

“I can’t draw for shit.”

When Chris got into yet another fight with the art teacher, Justin frowned and tried to ignore their shouting. He focused on his drawing until Chris snagged his pencil and tapped him with it.

“Wanna help out?”

“With what?”

“Cleaning up the athletic room.”

“Huh?”

“God, you really shut out the rest of the world when you’re drawing. The teacher had an idea that punishing me will turn me into a better person.”

“Well, it can’t make you much worse.” Justin made a face when the pen flew toward him. “Stop it! I’ll keep you company for awhile.”

They walked out of the classroom together, and Justin told him he’d have to find Michael Novotny before he went to the gym. “I’ll just tell him I’ll be late for dinner.”

“Why, he’s not your brother is he?”

“I’m staying with his family right now. My parents have lost their minds.”

\----------

After finally finding a movie Deb approved of, Justin put the remote down. He was more than fine with spending Saturday night with her. Brian hadn’t been around for two weeks and even though he missed him, he was still annoyed by the way he’d treated him.

The front door opened and they heard Brian’s voice calling for Deb.

“We’re in here.” She took another spoonful of ice cream and curled under the blanket.

Justin gasped at the bruises on Brian’s face and the blood on his chin. He’d obviously been crying. 

Deb scrambled from the sofa and ran over to him. “Not again!”

“Were you in a fight?” Justin couldn’t keep the shock out of his voice.

“My dad.”

“Crap!” Justin wrapped his arm around Brian’s waist. “Come on, let’s sit down.” He steered him toward the living room.

Debbie had already retrieved her first aid kit. “I swear, that man is not worthy of being your dad. Was your mom there?”

“She’s at church.” Brian squirmed when she put a band-aid on to cover a cut.

“Does it hurt?” Justin asked.

“Uh-huh.”

“I’ll get you a painkiller and some water.”

Brian had his hand in a death grip and didn’t seem in a hurry to let go.

“I’ll do it.” Deb went to Vic’s medicine shelf and found the bottle of Aspirin.

Justin moved a strand of Brian’s hair behind his ear. “You’re still hot.”

Brian snorted and leaned against him.

Debbie put on her coat and checked Brian’s cuts and bruises again. “Will you two be okay on your own? I’m working the evening shift, and Michael and Vic are having a boys’ night out with dinner and a movie. They’ll probably stop by the diner for a cup of coffee and a Coke after that.”

“We’ll be fine,” Justin assured her.

“Do you want me to walk you there?” Brian was about to stand when she stopped him.

“You stay here and heal.” She kissed his cheek and left.

“What are we watching?” Brian asked and tugged at the blanket to get Justin to share it with him.

“Some movie Debbie chose. I really didn’t pay attention to it. I just kept her company.”  
He let himself be moved into Brian’s arms.

Brian bent down to kiss him and cursed when the cut on his lip stung. But he ignored the pain and wiggled his tongue inside Justin’s mouth. “We’re alone.”

“I know.”

“Interesting.”

“Very.” Justin moved to face Brian. “Are you too hurt to do anything?”

“Not likely.”

Justin slid across Brian’s lap and straddled him. “We could turn the sofa into a bed.”

“You have the best ideas.” 

Brian tried getting up but Justin held him down and pulled his sweater off, then he concentrated on Brian’s pants. He fumbled with the belt buckle and when he finally opened it, he stopped and sat back.

“Having second thoughts?”

“What? No, yes, well, I don’t know.”

“That didn’t sound very convincing.” Brian slowly opened the button on his pants and pulled down the zipper. He moaned when his fingers closed over the shaft. “I’m so hard.”

Justin glanced down and covered Brian’s hand with his own, moving it in the same rhythm.

“Take yours out.” Brian changed his position on the sofa to be on top of Justin. “I’m gonna fuck you. I’m gonna fuck you all night,” he whispered, pulling off their pants.

“Hold on.”

“What now?”

“We really should turn this into a bed first so we don’t stain it.”

“Right.”

They transformed the sofa and lay back down with condoms and lube next to them on the floor.

“Where did you get the lube?” Justin asked.

“Vic.”

“He gave me the condoms.”

Brian took one and ripped open the wrapper but poked a hole in it while he tried to get it on. “Shit. Give me another one.”

Justin watched him struggle. “Need help?”

“No!” Brian glared but kissed him when the rubber was finally in place. “Are you ready?”

“I think so.”

Brian knelt between Justin’s legs. “Spread them.” He gently nudged his knees apart.

“Like this?” Justin stretched them out to the sides and furrowed his brows. “Maybe this is better?” He lifted his legs over Brian’s shoulders. “Come closer.”

Brian pressed his cock against Justin’s opening. “You, uh, should try and relax or I think it’ll hurt.”

“The lube! I almost forgot!” Justin opened the cap and squeezed some into the palm of Brian’s hand. “Put it all over your dick and on me.” He blushed furiously. “Actually, no need to do that. I’ll be fine.”

“The fuck you will. I’m not going to hurt you.” Brian quickly rubbed it around Justin’s hole, then took hold of his hips and worked his cock inside, stopping every now and then to make sure Justin was fine with what he was doing. “Tell me to pull out if you can’t take it.”

Justin bit the inside of his cheek. “It’s fine.” God, it burned! He gasped for air and realized he’d been holding his breath. “Brian, wait.” He touched his thigh. “More lube, please.”

Brian added more and pushed until he was all the way inside. “Does it hurt?”

Sweat beading on his forehead, Justin nodded.

“Want me to stop?”

“No. Just take it slow.”

“I’m trying but it feels so fucking great.” Brian gritted his teeth. “Tell me when I can move again.”

“Now.” Justin drew a stuttered breath and arched up to meet Brian’s thrusts. His dick started to swell, and he jerked it fast to keep up with Brian’s pace.

“I’m gonna come,” Brian shouted. Seconds later, he gave a violent jerk and shot into the condom. He looked down just in time to see Justin’s orgasm rip through his body. “I can’t believe how good it felt to be inside you.” He gave him a sloppy kiss. “You’re okay, right?”

“Just a bit sore.” Justin smiled shakily.

“You’re not bleeding, are you?”

“No. I don’t know.”

“Let me see.” Brian pulled out, and his head jerked up when Justin cursed. “What?”

“That hurt.”

“Fuck, sorry, I didn’t know.” He kissed him, then dove between his legs.

Justin felt the tip of Brian’s finger trace his hole and gasped when he put it inside, only to pull it out and push it in again. The sensation felt nice but strange. His head lolled back when Brian added another one. “Don’t stop,” he begged.

“You like it?” Brian’s voice was muffled under the covers.

“So good.” Justin’s hips moved on their own, the ache long forgotten and replaced with something much stronger. He tugged his dick and it filled rapidly. “Brian.”

“What?”

He pulled at Brian to sit up.

“I thought you said you liked it.”

“I do. I need you to fuck me again.”

“Oh!” Brian put on a new condom, happy to see that his cock was still hard. He felt like he’d be able to fuck non-stop for the rest of his life. He used more lube this time and let Justin be in charge until he was fully inside him again.

“We should probably clean up before they return,” Justin said, drowsy from his second orgasm. “They might be here soon.”

“Yeah, you’re right.” Brian stood and took care of the condoms and the empty wrappers. “Hide the lube and the rest of the condoms in your bag.”

“Sure.” Justin wrinkled his nose at the sheet. “What do we do with this?”

“I’ll put it in the washer with some of my clothes. Deb won’t mind.”

“Could you take some of mine, too?” Justin handed him a bundle of sweaters.

“So I’m your cleaning lady now?” Brian muttered but took the pile from him. “Why don’t you shower while I load the machine?”

Justin made quick work of the shower and was out of the bathroom in minutes. He went downstairs and checked that everything was in order. He smiled when he saw that the bed had been made with a fresh sheet. When Brian finished his shower, he said, “I jerked Chris Hobbs off.”

“I blew the gym teacher. I’ll show you later what he taught me.” Brian inhaled Justin’s intoxicating smell and gave him a gentle kiss. 

“You won’t be weird tomorrow and act like I don’t exist, will you?”

“No.”

They cuddled under the blanket and Brian fell asleep against Justin’s chest right before Michael and Vic returned.

Justin managed to stop them from talking too loudly and pointed at Brian’s face. “His dad.”

“Yeah, ma told us. You can stay in my room tonight,” Michael offered.

“He’ll probably wake up if I move. I don’t mind sharing the bed with him for one night.”

Michael dragged his feet upstairs, hoping that Brian would wake up and come after him, but when he turned around, he saw that Justin had scooted down on the bed and Brian had wrapped himself around him.

\----------

Deb stopped what she was doing and stared at Justin as he hobbled into the kitchen the next morning. “What the hell happened to you?”

“Nothing. My back hurts. I must have slept funny.” He sat down and tried not to make a face when pain shot through his body.

Vic cocked an eyebrow at him when Deb busied herself at the stove.

Brian slid into the chair next to Justin and put an arm around his waist. “How did you sleep, dear?” he asked in falsetto.

“Not bad. What about you?”

“Never better.”

“Are you still hurting?” Deb asked.

Brian and Justin shared a quick glance. “Why would I be?”

“He beat you up pretty badly.”

“Oh! I’ll survive.” He turned to Justin. “Want to go to the comic book store with us after school?”

“Sure, whatever.”

Brian sat next to Michael on the bus and asked him about the homework neither one of them had done.

“Shouldn’t you sit with your boyfriend?”

“Who?”

“I saw how you two look at each other this morning.”

“What are you talking about, Mikey?”

“Justin! You love him, don’t you?”

“I don’t do love,” he drawled.

“What do you mean you don’t do love? Everybody loves someone.”

Brian shrugged. “I don’t. Except you, of course.”

Michael knew he didn’t mean it like _that_ but he couldn’t help being happy. “But what about Justin?”

“What about him?”

“Don’t you love him, too?”

“He’s alright,” Brian said loud enough for Justin to hear.

“What happened to not being weird?” Justin asked when they got off the bus and walked a couple of steps behind Michael.

“Hey, I’m trying here.”

“I know, and you’re doing great. I’m falling more and more in love with you every second.”

Brian stared at him. “No, that’s not . . . You’re not supposed to . . .”

Justin laughed out loud. “You look horrified at the thought of someone having feelings for you. You might as well get used to it because I’ll love you for the rest of our lives.”

“Stop it.” Brian drew him in for a hug. “If we’re really quiet, maybe we can do it again tonight when everyone’s sleeping.”

“Maybe we could sneak away during lunch break?” Justin pressed a condom into Brian’s hand. “And do it tonight, also. I mean, if you want to.”

Brian nodded and licked his lips as he stared at Justin’s flushed cheeks and glittering eyes. His eyes darted around, then he gave him a quick kiss before running off to catch up with Michael.

Justin headed to class with a spring in his step and a smile on his face. It was going to be a great day.


End file.
